


In amore non ho schieramento

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: La consecutio temporis va a farsi benedire, Loosely inspired by Rhaegar and Lyanna's first meet, M/M, Martell!Fabrizio, Oberyn sarebbe fiero di lui, SPOILER FREE SU QUALUNQUE STAGIONE DI GOT, Se devo fare una fic per ogni aesthetic - freeform, Targaryen!Ermal, e mi sa che pure lui non ci sta tanto di capoccia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Quando ha deposto la ghirlanda di rose d’inverno - fiori di un blu che il cielo del giorno in confronto capitolava - sul capo del bastardo dei Targaryen, invece che in grembo a una delle bellissime signore di casate che ha spinto la sua cavalcatura ad oltrepassare, Fabrizio deve ammettere di non averci pensato troppo, ma in fondo era fatto così, e non era neanche uno dei suoi difetti peggiori.





	In amore non ho schieramento

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una citazione di quel gran bel pezzo di personaggio che è Oberyn Martell, e farete la stessa sua fine se linkate/screenate a qualcuno questa storia.

 

Quando ha deposto la ghirlanda di rose d’inverno - fiori di un blu che il cielo del giorno in confronto capitolava - sul capo del bastardo dei Targaryen, invece che in grembo a una delle bellissime signore di casate che ha spinto la sua cavalcatura ad oltrepassare, Fabrizio deve ammettere di non averci pensato troppo, ma in fondo era fatto così, e non era neanche uno dei suoi difetti peggiori.

 

* * *

 

L’ha guardato con orrore, il Drago illegittimo, quando la sua testa corvina era stata incoronata da quegli zaffiri della natura.

Ricci scuri, più neri di quelli degli Scuoiatori o dei Cervi: sigillo più evidente della sua nascita infame non potevano essere. Solo a vederli, i suoi lo disprezzavano - Fabrizio ne era ammaliato.

Le rose erano cadute morbidamente su quei boccoli, come se sentissero anche loro che fossero il posto che spettava loro di diritto. Un solo petalo, così _vivo_ , era disceso a sfiorare il volto cereo.

Avrebbe ripensato a quell’immagine più e più volte, nelle sere a seguire.

 

* * *

 

Il campione scelto dai Martell non poteva che essere uno di loro: svelto di lancia e d’insinuazioni.

Più che dal suo sfacciato inchino alla corte, dopo avergli fatto dono della sua vittoria, Ermal si scoprì irretito dalla pelle di sole che nessun’armatura - nessun’accortezza, nessuna prudenza - copriva.

Si tirò giù dal capo quella corona di rose con tutto il disdegno che solo un principe rifiutato poteva metterci.

Il cavaliere non aveva comunque smesso di sorridergli.

 

* * *

 

Pensare che un drago possa essere ucciso da un covo di vipere, è una mossa sciocca; relegare un bastardo in mezzo ad assassini di indesiderati, è una mossa ovvia.

Ma il Drago illegittimo faceva così poco per farsi malvolere, nulla per far trarre in inganno. E i serpenti che giacciono tra gli anfratti dei Giardini dell’Acqua lo ricompensavano lasciandolo in vita un giorno ancora dopo l’altro.

Era crudele, il Drago pallido, nonostante tutto. Scriveva e leggeva in silenzio, parlava solo quando necessario, con parole non sprezzanti ma neanche lusinghiere, nulla in lui - che mostrasse, quantomeno - era rassomigliabile alla Follia che tanto caratterizzava la sua ascendenza.

Ma spiccava le rose blu dalla sua corona e le mandava a veleggiare nell’acqua della polla, come navi alla deriva consapevoli di affondare, e così era: le belle rose raccoglievano acqua tra le corolle, ne sopportavano il peso per un po’, e inesorabilmente venivano trascinate verso il fondo, una dopo l’altra.

Fabrizio non può che trovare quel comportamento crudele. «Non siete giusto, con quelle rose. Le avevo scelte appositamente per voi.»

«Ma non avreste dovuto regalarmele. Perciò sto concedendo loro una vita più lunga di quella che avrebbero a seccarsi in una corona. Non trovate?»

Era con orrore che l’aveva guardato, il non-principe esiliato, quando l’aveva incoronato col dono destinato più ad una promessa, che ad un uomo.

Ora è malcelato divertimento, ciò che filtra dai suoi occhi di vetro di drago.

E il campione dei Lancieri non sa più cosa pensare.

 

* * *

 

Lo teneva contro una colonna, favorito dalle ombre che i muri del palazzo gettavano negli angoli più impensati e quelle che le nuvole di un temporale all’orizzonte stavano portando con loro.

Il suo collo bianco - l’unico segno della sua discendenza, il pallore regale dei figli dei draghi - è morbido e caldo come aveva a lungo immaginato.

Lo riveste di baci che si trattiene dall’essere morsi - non ancora, si dice, _non ancora_ \- e l’insolenza dell’altro sfuma nei sospiri che gli solleticano il desiderio, nel suo abbraccio arrendevole e ricusante insieme. «Non possiamo...»

«Non qui.» I suoi capelli sono meravigliosi come aveva sognato: perfetti da stringere, per nascondervi voglie, per nascondervi baci. Maglie di una rete in cui Fabrizio si lascia cadere, a differenza del solito, e intrappolare. _Non ancora, non ancora…_

Il bastardo tiene il volto accanto al suo. Le sue labbra lo sfiorano delicate, ma la voce che ne esce è scabra, di caverna. «Dovresti uccidermi direttamente.»

«Qui non facciamo così.» Non lo bacia. Lo guarda negli occhi, perché solo in quel modo una persona si può sentire al sicuro. E lui _vuole_ farlo sentire al sicuro, difeso, _suo_.

Ma dai pozzi neri delle iridi di Ermal cosa traspare, adesso? Assolutamente niente.

 

* * *

 

Il nero dei suoi drappi gli scivola dalle spalle bianche, mentre l’uomo bruciato dal Sole - ed è bello, forte, un corpo da guerriero. Non come il _suo_ \- lo prende tra lenzuola che si scostano odorando di spezie e brividi dati non soltanto dalle gocce di pioggia che arrivano dalla finestra.

Lo circonda con braccia che gli tolgono ugualmente il respiro, lo copre di carezze più brucianti di pugnalate, ed Ermal non potrebbe sentirsi più al sicuro di così.

 

* * *

 

Non lo guarda con aria sognante solo perché non ha esaurito del tutto le forze. «Saresti messo in catene, per questo. Lo saremmo entrambi.»

«A Dorne la pensiamo in maniera differente.» Gli bacia le dita della mano che usa per comporre, una alla volta.

E quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, è una dolce malinconia che gli vede in viso. «A che pensi?»

Forse non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo. «Il trono non ti interessa?»

Sospira. Non lascia andare quella mano. «Non desidero niente del genere.» Si porta le nocche alle labbra, le bacia piano. «Non quando ho te.»

 


End file.
